primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark - Aquarium (NW Episode 4.8)
Shark - Aquarium is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World Synopsis The team decide they need a break so Jay takes them to an Aquarium but trouble soon finds them when they see an Helicorprion there so the team investigate. Plot On a motor way Jay drives the team across Vancouver whilst the team wonder where he is taking them and they arrive at a Aquarium. This causes Mac to ask why Jay has taken them here but says the team should try getting back to normal stuff,and tells them if they go to a restaurant an anomaly could open up and they will have to abandon their dinner. The team enter the building and pay they then go through to view the creatures they see Fish,a Shark and then Jay then sees a weird creature called Helicorprion, Toby then looks through her journal and discovers that Helicorprion is an extinct species this shocks the team. An hour later the team arrive back at Cross Photonics where Jay gets in contact with Project Magnet contact department to see if the team can get a warrant to take the Helicorprion and seize any documents. Later they arrive at the the aquarium where Jay asks to speak to the boss,the boss later arrives and allows Jay to his office where Jay explains the situation and asks where he got the creature from and the boss says the Helicopter was obtained after a zoo was shut down and then Jay asks to look at documents where he finds the Helicorprion was obtained as the boss said so and was obtained legally but Jay shows him the warrant and tells the boss he will have to take the creature away. Once he leaves he asks Sam and Mac to go to Vancouver's archive station so they can find out when the Helicorprion was captured. At the top of the Helicorprion's enclosure Jay and two Project Magnet staff get a fishing net ready,one of the staff puts a bit of fish food in and the creature eats it and then falls asleep due to the food but as they take the creature out,the instruments register no breath. At the archive Mac and Sam are shown the documents about the Helicorprion where they are stunned to discover the date of where the Helicorprion was obtained days after conversions and that the files show the creature was a shark showing that the files was faked to prevent suspicion. At the Helicorprion's enclosure the Project Magnet staff pronounce the Helicorprion is dead and this angers Jay who goes to check the food the creature ate and discovers it is poison,this cause Jay to check that staff's background and discovers that he has connections to a woman who has trained people illegally so Jay suspects the Wise Woman. At the loading bay Jay confronts the man who does not even try to put up a fight and admits he is in league with the Wise Woman but just as Jay is about to arrest him he runs of to the entrance but Jay shouts out and Howard punches him just as Mac and Sam arrive and he is arrested. A day later Jay is angry about yesterday's events and takes his anger out on the detector and damages it as Toby tries to stop him but he shouts at her just as Sonia arrives to calm him down and tells him it is not his fault and that things will change for the better which causes them to kiss. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan Creatures *Helicorprion *Fish *Shark Various other creatures Setting *Aquarium *Cross Photonics *Archive Trivia *In the original script outline the script was have seen a new character to replace Charlie but this was changed when the producers felt it was better to wait until the following season. *This episode was orignally going to be titled Water shocks but this was changed during production. *On the episode's poster a fishing net is seen this was supposed to have been seen in a flashback by the aquarium boss who would have explained how the Helicoprion was caught but the seen was cut due to timing reasons and the poster was not edited to show these changes. Gallery Heliie.jpg|The Helicoprion in it's enclosure S4p8.jpg|The poster for the episode Archive.jpg|The archive where the documents are kept. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes